pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Phini
When redesigning the shrinking device to assist in getting Lawrence's ring out of the sink, Phineas loses the backfired shrinker in the sink and gets lost in the pipes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is tired of fighting Perry himself so he creates the Doof-inator along with the Rest-inator. Episode Summary It starts showing the empty backyard as it rains. It zooms into the house, where Phineas is staring unhappily out the window from the couch. He flops down normally next to Isabella as it zooms out and shows Buford, Baljeet and Ferb sitting on the floor. Phineas then complains that they can no longer do their original idea due to rain, and Buford growls that he was planning on shoving Baljeet into their "sun catcher". Phineas crawls into the floor and asks if they have any ideas, then they hear a yell from the kitchen. Isabella asks what it was and Phineas replies that it sounded like dad and they head to the kitchen where Lawrence is reaching in the sink. Phineas begins to use the whatcha doin' line and Isabella joins in, then blushes and giggles. Lawrence replies that he's trying to get to his wedding ring, which he dropped into the sink. Phineas asks if they can help and Lawrence replies that they can if they can become small and climb into the sink for him, but then remarks that that's impossible and sits down on the couch. Phineas says that they can become small and tells them what they're gonna do today, then asks about Perry. Meanwhile, Perry jumps into part of the wall and slides down it painfully, then moves a little to the left and does it again, but this time goes through the wall and lands in his chair. His fedora is dropped on him and Monogram appears on the screen. Monogram briefs him and explains that Doofenshmirtz has bought an XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-L labcoat and several tons of siding, as well as paint. Perry then leaves by jumping through a different part of the wall and lands in a tube which takes him to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.. He lands in a chair which then covers him with a blue bubble. Doofenshmirtz welcomes him and explains that the bubble is made of a special blend of water, melted chocolate and blue food coloring and is unpoppable. Doofenshmirtz then explains that he has grown tired of fighting Perry himself, so he created his new "Doof-inator". The Doof-inator will fight Perry while Doof uses his other inator, the "Rest-inator" to rest. It goes back to Phineas and the gang who have rebuilt their shrinker. Phineas says that he'll go through first as Candace walks through with a mirror, which she accidently drops on the shrinker after Phineas shrinks. The shrinker is shrunk and Phineas accidently knocks it into the sink too. Isabella expresses worry and Baljeet notes that Phineas may get squished if he's small forever. Phineas says that he'll just go down into the sink and locate the shrinker and dad's wedding ring. Isabella tells Phineas to be careful and sets her hand down onto the counter. Phineas grabs her finger and tells her he'll be fine, then salutes them and jumps into the sink. In the Sink plays as it fades to Doofenshmirtz and Perry again. Doofenshmirtz notes that he just thought of something much eviler, and while Doofinator fights Perry he can use the Restinator and shoot the Tri-State Area so they'll be too tired to stop him. Perry then sees a screw and sticks his tail out of the back of the chair (which has a hole in it) and carries it back up. He then grabs it and screws it into the bubble, creating a hole. He sticks his finger in and causes the hole to enlarge as it goes back to Phineas, who is deep in the pipes by now. He hears Isabella's voice echoing from above asking him if he's found either of them. Phineas sees both and shouts that he has and is on his way up. However, Phineas has trouble gripping the sides as they are gunky and asks if they have some string. Baljeet runs and gets some then returns with thread, which Isabella drops to Phineas. Phineas ties it to the ring and tells Isabella to catch. He then tosses the ring up and Isabella catches it, then pulls Phineas (with the shrinker) out. Phineas sets the shrinker on the counter and grows to normal. Back with Perry and Doof, Perry has escaped and tries to attack Doofenshmirtz but Doofinator gets in the way. Doofenshmirtz laughs and hits a button, starting the countdown for the Restinator. Perry removes his hat and both Doof and Doofinator are confused, and Perry sneaks over and pushes the Restinator over the building, then puts his fedora back on and glides away as Doof curses him. Meanwhile, Phineas jumps off of the counter and Isabella hugs him and then tells him that she was worried. Baljeet adds that they all were and Phineas apologizes and promises to be more careful. Songs *In the Sink End Credits Phineas walks in to the living room and hands Lawrence his ring and Lawrence thanks him, but is confused of how they got it. Ferb replies that they "became small and climbed in the sink for him" and Lawrence is even more confused. Gallery minphin.png|"Phineas, are you sure about this?" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He jumps at the wall and slides down, then jumps at a different part and enters his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode reveals that Carl is allergic to platypus fur. *This is the thirteenth episode with Phineas' name in it, and fourth with Phineas' name but not Ferb's. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Malik Pancholy as Baljeet *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad Category:Fanon Works Category:Edited images Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes